Hetalia One Shots Lemons
by sandstormer
Summary: Hey guys! So I'm gonna start doing Hetalia one shots, I will happily be taking request and or ideas. I hope you guys enjoy them! :D
1. Canada x Shy Reader lemon

Canada x Shy!Reader (lemon)

Hey guys, so of course I tried to right another lemon, this time it's straight :D so I hope you ladies enjoy it

"Hey [name]! Wait up!" oh no, you thought to yourself as you looked back down the hallway that you had just come from. To your disappointment you saw Alfred running at you with full speed. As you suspected, he swiftly glomped you to the floor, causing you to hit your head on the floor in the process. "Ow ow ow…" you grumbled as you rubbed the now tender area. "Of globs, I'm so sorry [name] I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me!" he spoke with a now super sad face. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine…" thats when you noticed the small white bear staring at you two. "Who are you?" you pushed Alfred off of you as the bear spoke. "Kumukiji, that's [name]." you blushed as you heard the soft voice of your crush. Matthew, that wonderful Canadian, walked around the corner and pick the bear up. "Alfred don't you think we should get home? You and I both have a lot of homework to do and I'd like to not have to work on it over the weekend."

You stood off of the floor and dusted yourself off, "You know, I-I could help you guys…..I mean if you want." Alfred turned to you excitedly "Dude, that would be awesome! Come on [name], let's go, say are you good with [fav/subject]." "Of course! I love that class." you walked between Matthew and Alfred as you walked to their house. As you talked with Alfred, Matthew just stood there awkwardly, you wanted to talk to him but everytime you turned to ask him something, Kumajiro would give you this funny look, like 'stay away from him, he's mine!'. It was so scary...you never thought you'd be so afraid of a bear like him in your life. Alfred ran up the steps and quickly unlocked the door, letting you and Matthew inside first. As you slipped off your shoe and trudged into the living room, setting your bookbag down, Alfred followed then put an arm around your shoulder, "Hey, you wanna stay for supper [name]?" he gave his usual 'you know you want me' look. "Ummm...s-sure Al." he smiled then ran back to the door, "Great well I gotta go get some things, I also have to stop by Iggy's quick brb!" he shouted as he ran out the door, leaving you with Matthew….Alone….Kumajiro had vanished as well.

As you started to grab the needed books Matthew grabbed his own, "So umm, what do you want to start with?" you could feel your face getting hot. You alone with your crush, and probably for a good 4 hours at that. "Ummm, what if we s-start with French, I know you haven't been doing too well at it." your blush worsened. "So, you really are an undercover Frenchman." you mutter to yourself, but Matthew overheard. "Umm...yeah, hehe, I guess it kinda pays off to know Francis sometimes…" he trailed off. An awkward silence started to settle in. "Sooo, about that French?" "Oh, yeah, why don't we get started, we can work here at the coffee table if you want, or we could go into the kitchen and sit at a real table." you scooted over to the short table and placed your books down. "This is fine."

~le timeskip of Sexy French language~

"And bibliothèque means?" "Ummm, library right?" "Yes, see your getting good, now why don't we try to have a conversation?" oh god, you were going to fail. "Okay, umm, comment êtes-vous, canadien?" "Je suis très bon, américain." he smiled at you. "See [name], you can be really good at it when you just apply yourself." you nodded and looked at the ground. Matthew got a worried look on his face, "Is something wrong [name]?" you continued to stare at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "...Je t'aime…..tellement, et vous ne savez même pas à quel point ça fait mal de voir des gens vous ignorent …" you silently started to cry. Matthew then did the unexpected. He hugged you. It felt so nice to be in his warm arms. "Je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous reviendriez mes sentiments, ma rose." that hit you hard. You quickly pulled him into a kissing, wrapping your arms around his neck. After what seemed like hours you finally broke apart taking a much needed breath. "Oh Canada…" your face promptly turned 50 shades of red after realized what you had done, you quickly released your arms from around his neck and scooted away from him hiding your face in your long sleeves. "[name], please….I-I want this, I want you...please, I know I may not be the best bu-" "Would you just shut up and do it already!" you yelled at him in a playful tone.

He picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room, laying you down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed you while slowly taking off your shirt. Breaking the kiss to take off your shirt you quickly covered up your clothed chest, and Canada not having any of that moved your arms away, "Don't hide from me love, your beautiful~" he then proceeded in unclipping your bra and removing it, throwing it to the ground like your shirt. He swiftly dipped his head down and kissed the valley between your breast then moving over and sucking on one of your hardening buds. "Canada!~" you moaned out arching your back towards him. He quickly removed your pants and his own as you took off his shirt. As you laid there in nothing but your underwear Canada looked up at you, "May I?" you gently pushed his shoulder "Do you really need to ask, silly.~" with that he removed both your underwear, "Just be gentle, okay?" he looked up at you "Of course love.~" he kissed up again as he swiftly thrusted his hips against yours, completely filling. "Oh gods Canada!~" you yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Shhh, [name] just relax, it'll get better soon." as you waited for that burning feeling of being ripped apart on the inside you adjusted yourself so you were more comfortable, a wave of pleasure washed through you making you let out a moan. Canada took that as a sign to move and began thrusting at a slow pace. You soon got bored of this "C-canada….please, go f-faster.." he happily obliged and began moving at a faster pace. You could soon feel a small knot forming in your stomach as he thrusted faster. You let out a moan as you came, Canada soon following. As he pulled out and laid next to you, he wrapped you both up in the blanket. You cuddled close to his chest and whispered "I love you, Matthew." he gently pecked your forehead and replied "I love you, too [name]". Then you suddenly heard the front door burst open "DUDES! I'm hooooommmee!"


	2. Canada x Shy Reader part 2

Canada x Shy!Reader part 2!

So a lot of you guys favorited the first part and I thought 'why the hell not thank you guys with a part 2 :D' anyways I hope you enjoy this part as much as the first.

You and Canada had be dating for about a 2 weeks now after the..._incident_. Anyways, you had moved in with him and his brother (which Alfred had gotten over the whole 'you guys had sex in my bed!' thing). You couldn't be happier, until….

You were walking home with Matthew on a normal school day. "So [name], how did you do on that french test?" you quickly pulled out the test showing it to him with a smug look on your face. "Oh [name], thats so awesome. You almost got a perfect!" you thanked him and shoved the paper back in your book bag. You continued walking when you suddenly got a strange pain in your stomach region. "Ow…" you let out a small moan of pain gripping the hurting area, "[name], are you okay?" Matthew asked with a worried expression on his face. You nodded your head "Probably just a stomachache or something, nothing to worry about." you reassured him. You both continued walking but that strange pain in your stomach didn't go away.

Once you finally got home you set your bookbag down and rushed to the bathroom, having the sudden need to puke. Matthew quickly followed suit and waited for you to come back out. "[Name]? Are you ok in there honey?" you groaned, not feeling strong enough to say anything else. He let out a sigh and walked away to go find his brother. "Alfred?" the blond look up from his place on the couch. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm talking to Arthur." he then wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck. "Get off me you git!" Arthur yelled and shoved Alfred off of the couch. Alfred then looked up to his brother again "Ahh, what is it?" "Well," Matthew shifted on his feet awkwardly, not sure on what he should say, "umm, [name], she seems to be sick. When we were walking home she got a stomach pain and now she's throwing up." Alfred got up from the floor and sat down next to Arthur again. "Well, doesn't that just mean she has upset stomach?" Arthur smacked him upside the head "No you git, think, how many weeks has it been since that, _thing_, happened." Alfred groaned as he rubbed the back side of his head, "About two, but why does that matter?" Arthur just simply looked at Matthew, "Did you use...you know?" Matthew gasped, suddenly realising what he meant and quickly rushed back to the bathroom.

You were just stepping out as Matthew tackled you to the floor. You could feel the spot where he was nuzzling your neck beginning to get wet. "Matthew, are you crying?" he nodded his head, "I'm so sorry [name]. I didn't mean for this to happen." he buried his head further into the crook of your neck. You were so confused, "What do you mean Mattie? What do you have to be sorry for, it isn't your fault I'm sick." he pulled away from your neck and looked you dead in the eye. "But it is…[name]...I think you might be….pregnant." you could see the pink beginning to form on his cheeks.

You then laughed and playfully pushed him off of you. "Quit fucking with me Matt! There's no way that could have happened." Matt sat back up and looked at you. "But [name], think, it's been 2 weeks, we didn't use protection and now you're getting sick." you felt the slap of realization hit you dead in the face. _Could it be true, could you really be...pregnant?_ you slowly stood up, then looked down at him, "Matt...I need you to run to the store."

~le timeskip anxiousness~

Your hands shook as you looked down at the test. Looking you straight in the face was a big plus mark which only meant one thing. As you stepped out of the bathroom and into the living area, all 3 men looked up to you, Matthew standing. "So, what is it?" Arthur asked, you looked at them, not really sure if you could speak, "I-it's, p-positive." you stuttered out gripping the test so hard your knuckles turned white. Alfred quickly got up from the couch and hug tackled you to the floor. "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" he yelled out. "Not technically Alfred." Arthur said calmly.

Alfred let you go *faint to the floor from breathing problems* "What do you mean dude?" Arthur looked at him "Well technically, you two aren't related until Matthew and [name] are married." *revived* you sat up in shock. You hadn't even thought of that, and apparently, neither had Matthew. When you looked up at him, he had a shocked expression on his face, he then looked at you then back to Arthur. "Well, umm, I don't think that will happen for a while though. I mean we're all still in school, this really shouldn't have even happened." you glared up at Matthew to which he turned to you, scared "Not that I'm not happy that it happened! I mean, I'm quite glad it did it means….it means I'll be a dad…" he fell back into chair looking down at the floor. You got up and gently wrapped your arms around his shoulders. "I'm going to be a dad…" he mumbled out. "Yes, but Matt don't be so sad." you gently rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Sad?...Sad?...I'm not sad...I excited as hell!" he shouted as he stood up and wrapped you into a big bear hug, crushing the air out of your lungs for the second time. He then let you go and hugged both Alfred and Arthur. You couldn't believe how happy he was about this. He was more excited than you. After that he let them go and turned back to you, a huge grin on his face. "So [name], are we gonna keep it?" "Yes of course we are." you replied back hugging him again.

~le timeskip of 9 months~

"So what's the name, you never told us dude." You smiled as you held your newly born (boy/girl). Matthew gently placed an arm around your shoulders and smiled too "[baby name]." he replied then kissed your forehead. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis all smiled at you then left the room so you could be alone. You and Matthew kissed then Matthew looked down at your child.

"You know [name]...(she/he) has your eyes."


	3. Pirate England x Crew Reader lemon

Pirate!England x Crew!Reader ~Lemon~

"Hey [name] can you come and help me?" Gilbert yelled to you across the deck. You quickly dropped your mop and rushed to his side, helping him pull up the heavy anchor. That's right, you were heading out to sea. Again. You were a part of Captain Kirkland's crew, along with Gilbert. You two had been sailing the sea with him and his crew for about 6 months now. You really enjoyed it, being out in the open, traveling to new places, finding the occasional riches, and sometimes beating that damn frenchman pirate's ass.

As you returned to your work Captain himself walked out on deck, and looked around "Crew," everyone immediately looked up to him "do any of ye know where we are going?" he asked. Everyone shook their head no. "We are going to America." you could hear the slight cheers from some of the crew while other stayed silent. Most of them were probably worried about what might happen. Most had been on the ship since the last trip to America and from what you heard it didn't go very well.

Captain then returned to his cabin as everyone resumed their jobs. As Gilbert came over to help you with the mopping you couldn't help but ask, "You wonder why we're going to America?" he looked up at you. "Yeah but it really doesn't matter." he looked at the floor, as if uncomfortable. You continued to mop the question never leaving your mind _what is Captain thinking?_

~time skip of sailing sexyness~

You were almost half way to America, or at least that was what Captain kept telling you. Through most of the voyage he stayed in his cabin, which was very unusual. One day you decided to go and see what was bothering him. As you knocked on the door there was no reply so you knocked again, "Y-yes? Who be there?" you opened the door, "Just me Captain." you couldn't help but look at him in shock. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual and his clothes were tossed about the room in crumpled piles. "Oh, [name], what can I help ye with?" you looked up at him "Captain, are you ok, you seem so tired and upset." he turned away, hiding his face with his hat. "I'm fine lass," that was a first "really, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all."

You being the stubborn girl that you were, you didn't accept his excuse that easily. You walked up to his desk and slammed your palms down, causing him to jump. "W-what's gotten into ye lass?!" he stuttered out in shock. "Oh nothing, I just want you to tell me the truth." you leaned onto the desk, looking him dead in the eyes. "Ye not be talkin' any sense lass, I told ye the truth, I swear." he looked away from your gaze and down at the floor. You leaned over more "Look me in the eyes and say that." but he couldn't. He just kept staring at the ground, trying to avoid the undeniable embarrassment that was to come if he told you the truth.

"[Name], just le-" "Captain?" Peter, the youngest of the crew, peeked into the room. "Oh, ummm, Peter. Yes, what is it?" the small boy stepped fully into the room. "Allistor says that he can see land comin' up over the horizon, Captain. Thought I'd let ye know." he then left the room not letting either of you say anything to him, but as you turned back to look at Captain, you were shocked to see a pure look of horror painted on his face.

He was stunned, frozen, stuck. It almost seemed like when Peter said those words, he died, then and there. But as you were about to question him again he bolted up from his seat and dashed out of the room. You could hear him shouting to his crew, _Men_ you thought _they can be so weird_.

~time skip to later that night~

You were finally docked in America, and now you were sitting in the room of an inn, that you and Gilbert were sharing (not to be awkward X3). As you were sitting in a rocking chair, look at the fireplace that was lite, you heard a knock on the door. You looked over to the door as Peter peeked his head in, "[Name]?" you got up from your seat, mostly out of concern that something had happened to Gilbert while he was out. "Yes, Peter. What is it? Is something wrong?" you asked out of concern for your friend. He shook his head back and forth furiously "Oh no no, well atleast I don't think so. Captain wants to speak to you, that's why he sent me. Now, ye best get going, Captain is already on edge, don't want to be pissin' him off any worse, right?" and with that he left the room, leaving you a little surprised and confused. _What could he possibly want at this hour?_ you thought as you walked through the inn to his room.

When you knocked on the door, it immediately was opened and you were dragged into the room. As you heard the door firmly slam shut behind you, you cringed into the closest thing to you, which, to your surprise, was a firm chest. You inwardly started to freak out from the closeness and a mad blush began to form on your face causing the man holding you to chuckle, "Relax love, it's only me." you began to calm down as you heard Captain's familiar voice. You then pushed him away sending him stumbling back a few steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" you asked, mostly trying to distract him from the blush that was still plastered on your face. He chuckled again then let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. "To be honest with ye, I have something to tell you [name]." you sat down on the bed next to him.

He looked down at the ground, his hair falling in his face so you could barely see it, "You shouldn't have come with us [name]..." you gasped in shock, then frowned, "What the hell do you mean I shouldn't have come!" you flared up at him. "B-because I….I don't want you to get hurt...or-or taken away, from me." you could feel the blush forming on his cheeks. "What do you mean, taken?" he looked up at you finally, "Alfred, the guy I'm here to see. He might, want to take you away from us, the crew." you knew that that was a lie "You really mean the _whole_ crew?" you asked teasingly. He smiled up at you "Well, I guess I mean more that I'll miss you, and Gilbert probably, too." smiling you couldn't help but think of what your friend could possibly be doing at that moment. But you were snapped out of your thoughts when a pair of lips crashed against yours. You looked at him with shock then slowly closed your eyes and melted into the kiss.

He slowly crawled on top of you straddling your hips. "[Name], are you sure you want to do this...with me?" you looked up at him in shock, "Of course I do, if I didn't you honestly think I would have let you pin me down?" he chuckled then kissed you again. You slowly started to unbutton his jacket as he slipped off your shirt. Soon you two were both naked and he positioned himself at your entrance. "Are you ready?" honestly, you were very nervous, mostly you feared the pain but you nodded your head and he slowly pushed into you. You let out a whimper of pain as tears began to fall down your face and he kissed them away.

Once you were adjusted you moved your hips telling him to move and he slowly began to start thrusting into you. Soon you were letting out moans of blish from the pleasure you were feeling. He gained speed with each thrust and you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you, pressing your chest against his. He groaned from the contact and thrusted harder, already getting close to his end. "A-Arthur...h-harder, please.." you cried out also nearing your end, to which he happily obliged. After a few more sporadic thrust he released into you, groaning out your name as you yelled out his, also coming.

He pulled out and laid down next to you, leaning over and gently kissed your forehead. You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his body, resting your head on his chest. And just as you were about to fall asleep you heard a small voice.

"I love ye, [name]."


End file.
